This disclosure relates to a valve for metering a fluid source, and more particularly to a valve having a fail-safe feature.
A gas turbine engine typically includes at least a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
The gas turbine engine may incorporate a valve that meters an amount of fluid from a fluid source to a component of the system. For example, a combustor section of the gas turbine engine may be configured to receive an amount of fuel from a fluid source. In the event of power loss to the valve, a return spring is configured to move a metering element to a closed position, thereby providing a fail-safe feature. However, the return spring may resist actuation of the metering element while power is supplied to the valve.